Getaway
by woahitsdrew
Summary: When Jay gets the keys to a condo for summer vacation, he, Manny, Emma, and Sean end up going to the beach to spend the summer together. Ok so its supposed to be multiple chapters but I really didnt feel like spending the time on that.


Last day of senior year at Degrassi and Sean didn't join the army. Manny and Emma our walking out of the school for the last time

Emma- Good Bye Degrassi!

Manny- I'll miss you!

e- so many great memories at this school. Ill never forget it. We met our boyfriends here.

M- My fiancé and your soon to be fiance.

e- Sean isn't the marrying type Manny. Besides we're taking it slow. Just because you and Jay have it all doesn't mean that I have to. Sean and I will move forward when were ready. And who knows when that will be!

m- Speaking of our lovely boyfriend's look at that!

(Sean and Jay are outside of Degrassi. Sean has just one long stemmed rose and Jay has a dozen roses.)

e&m- Oh My GAWD!

M- aww Jay! You are soo sweet!

J- anything for my little graduate! (they start making out)

s- One perfect rose, for my one perfect girl

e- aww sean this is really sweet!

S- well I love you. (they also start making out)

(they finally come up for air)

J- well ladies, I have some good news. This summer is just gonna be us, the fabulous four.

E- I hate to burst your bubble jay but this weekend Im organizing a protest on animal testing in th-

J- That can wait! You no Mr. Gonzalez?

M- Yeah he owns the garage where you guys work. What about him?

J- he offered us his beach house for the summer! Since Sean and I have gone a whole year without any trouble-

e- that's one for the books

j- (shoots emma a dirty look) As I was saying… He said that we should take the summer off and hit the beach. He said we could use his car and invite anyone we wanted.

M- Yay! That sounds great!

S- so are you in emma or what?

E- hmmmmm (sean gives her a pleading look) Fine.

J- Yes! So us four will drive down together on Monday. You guys have the weekend to clear it with the folks.

S- and throughout the summer people will be stopping by.

J- you girls grab your bikinis and I'll Grab the Keg!

It's Monday morning and emma is saying bye to her parents

Spike- Remember to be safe!

Snake- I don't want any calls from the police

Sp- Feel free to come home whenever you want! (pulls Emma into strangling hug)

E- guys ill be fine! Don't worry! Ill call everyday and maybe you can come visit for a weekend (emma crossed her fingers) (she goes over to baby Jack) bye jack! Don't grow up while im away!

(Jay pulls up with Manny and Sean already in the car)

J- don't worry Mr. and Mrs. S I'll Drive really safe!

Snake- None of your usual tricks Jason!

j- hehe..

E- well lets get on the road

(with a couple more lectures from mr. simpson and more hugs and kisses they finally got on the road.)

(manny and Jay are in the front seat and emma and sean are in the back sleeping)

M- aww aren't they soo cute?

j- they're just like little kids. One day this will be us. Taking our kids on vacation.

(many admired the diamond on her finger. Then she kissed jay on the cheek)

M- I no it will be.

(a couple hours later they get to the hotel where theyre staying the night)

J-ok so there are 2 rooms.

M- me and emma in this one and you and Sean in that one

J- I think that sean and I should be with you just incase someone tries to…break in

M- im sure

( they get to your rooms. Jay immediately follows many into the first room and slams the door)

J-goodnight guys!

E- well isn't he anxious

S- well he just has the urge that most men have at this age (starts kissing emmas neck)

E- (laughing) Sean stop it!

(They go into the room and close the door.)

(emma is sleeping)

(sean comes in with doughnuts)

Sean-Good morning sweety

Emma- 5 more minutes!

s- I brought sugar

e- (bolts up) why didn't you say so in the first place

s- (laughs) I love you so much

e- I know

(they kiss)

(jay barges in)

j- sorry to wake you princess. But we have to hit the road. So I guess you to were up late last night. huh??

(Sean gives him a dirty look and grabs the keys)

S-I'm driving

J- okie dokie.

m- (walks in) Jay come help me carry my suit case. It's way to heavy.

J- ugh fine.

(both exit)

E- how much longer is it until we get there?

s- about 6 hours

e- yay! In 6 hours ill be at the beach!

s- this summer is gonna rock! Im so glad you decided to come!

e- yeah me to!

s- get dressed. Lets not leave them alone for to long

(sean leaves)

(emma gets dressed in some jucy sweats and pulls her hair up in a pony tail)

(in the car 5 hours and 58 minutes later)

j- no sean you're supposed to turn left.

S- jay I think I know how to drive!

J- it says turn left at sea brook highway

S- yes and that's what I did 2 minutes ago!

E- STOP the car!

M- OH MY GAWD!

E- were here!

J- that is the most beautiful house Ive ever seen!

(they pull up to a house that is 2 stories and white with a wrap around porch and a balcony.)

J-Last one inside gets to sleep on the porch!

S- I don't think so!

(they get out and run inside the house)

M- lets just leave the bags and go inside.

E- so what did u two do last night?

M- Em! We did what we always do. What did you two do?

E- umm well I was tired. So I went to sleep…?

m- no wonder Sean is in a bad mood today!

E- im sorry but I just wasn't in the mood last night. Sean was of course, hes a guy, he always is.

M- yeah jay is just like that!

E- I don't know maybe we will this summer.

M-I hope so!

(they go inside)

( it's dinner time. Theyre going to a fancy restaurant)

(emma and Manny are in Emma and Sean's room getting ready. Manny is wearing a red short strapless dress and emma is wearing a light blue halter dress down to the knee. Both have matching flowers in their hair and high stilettos)

M- Em you look gorgeous!

E- so do you!

M- so where are we going tonight?

E- a sea food restaurant.. The catch I think it's called. I don't know the boys picked it

(Jay and Sean walk in wearing suits)

J- you ladies look lovely this evening! (manny goes over and kisses him)

S- wow Em you look great!

E- thanks Sean! You look amazing too!

J- Let us be off then!

(they are at the restaurant)

M-wow this place looks- (sees menu) expensive! Jason Hogart! How do you expect me to pay for this?

J-Well Manuela Sanchez, the meal is on…Sean!

S- Thanks dude. I'll be happy to pay.

(2 familiar faces walk up. One, a girl, is wearing a pink spaghetti strapped dress that is pleated at the bottom and the boy, her boyfriend, is dressed in one of those tuxedo t-shirts)

E- hey wait a minute is that….

M- DARCY!

J- SPINNER?

D- Hey guys! Oh its soo good to see you! (pulls Manny and Emma into a hug)

E- its great to se you too…. What are you guys doing here?

Sp-well we needed to get away

s- I know the feeling… (emma hits him)

E- so how long are you guys staying for?

D- oh just a week. Spin has to get back to work. What about you guys?

M- were staying for the summer! This place is beautiful! Where are you guys staying?

Sp- we're staying in one of the condos up on the beach.

J- oh well we're staying in the Gonzalez house.

D- that really really big one?

J-Yep!

Sp- You guys are lucky! How'd you manage that?

(Maitre D walks up.)

MD- Hogart? Party of 4?

J-lets make it a Party of 6. you 2 are joining us for dinner!

D- how will you pay for all of this?

J-Don't worry! Its on Sean!

S- ughhhhhhhhhhhhh

(they go to their table)

(the girls bathroom at the restaurant)

M-so Darce, when did you and Spin get back together?

D-well I begged him for forgiveness and he finally gave in. I think this trip is exactly what we needed.

E-yeah you're probably right.

D- you guys are lucky that you get to stay in paradise! We have to stay in the crappy condo!

E- why don't you guys come stay with us for the week. We have more than enough room.

D- I don't know. Spinner was kind of set on it being just us.

M- Come on Darce! We can convince it!

(back at the table)

Sp- So how's life at casa de jay and sean?

s- it's a beautiful house!

Sp- you guys are lucky! Were staying in a condo!

J- So stay with us!

Sp- I don't think that Darcy would go for it.

J- come up with an excuse to get out of the condo.

(the girls walk back)

(spinner takes out his cell phone)

Sp- What? The condo flooded? NO! Thank goodness you salvaged our stuff! Where are we supposed to stay? All booked up? I need a refund man! (closes phone) he hung up! The nerve of some people! Where are we gonna stay?

D- Oh no! the condo flooded (shoots manny and Emma a look) where will we stay?

M- Why don't you guys come stay in the house with us?

J- that's a great idea! I insist you come!

Sp- well if you insist…Darce?

D- Well I guess that's ok. (she winked at manny)

S- well then its settled.

J- Ill take Spinner to get there stuff. You girls stay with Sean and don't worry, hell take the Bill.

S- thanks again Jay!

(spinner and Jay leave)

M- Well sean. What are we gonna do now?

D- Yeah! My boyfriends gone and I've always thought you were kind of cute…

S- Haha. Not funny guys.

E- Im open to new things Sean.

S- Emma!

MED-AHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

S- Check please?!

(Meanwhile Jay and spinner are at the condo.)

J-ew this is pretty bad.

Sp-I told you man!

J- This week is gonna be great!

Sp- it's a shame we cant stay longer. I have work and Darcy has camp.

J- Camp?

Sp- you know…church camp.

J- HAHAHAH, She's still doing that whole virgin thing?  
Sp- Ugh, yes. Its so hard but I know that when it happens it is gonna be special. But you know when Darcy was raped? I partially feel that that was my fault. If I had been there…

J-Well you can be there for her now!

Sp- yeah that's true. But whatever you do don't let manny go to any parties around here especially being thrown by people you don't know.

(back at the table)

Waiter- here's your check. (checks emma out.)

(sean puts his arm around emma)

(waiter shifts his gaze to Manny)

Waiter- Hi I'm Freddie.

D-Darcy

M-Manny

E-Emma

S-…..

E-and this is Sean.

F- well its nice to meet all of you. How long are you in town for?

E-well manny, sean, and I are in town for the summer and Darcy is only in town for the week.

F- cool! Im a local around here. We live up by the big Gonzalez mansion.

M- No way! That's where were staying!

F- Cool! Listen, I know a great party that's going on tonight. It's gonna be great you guys should check it out.

D- No thanks! Im taking a break from the party scene right now!

F- Okay what about you guys?

(sean whispers into emmas ear and she giggles)

E- well we have other plans. But thanks!

F- Manny?

M-I'm in! Let me just call my boyfriend.

(she takes out her phone and dials Jay's numer)

J-Hey babe!

M- Hey Jay. Our waiter, Freddie, invited us to this party. Wanna go?

J- No. I don't think it's a good idea.

M- Okay well I guess ill see you at home then.

J- No youre coming home now.

M- Why?

J- I said so. And I don't want you to speak to this Freddie boy ever again!

M- Last I checked you weren't in charge of me! You cant be this controlling Jay!

J- Fine then I guess your going alone!

M- I guess so! (she slams the phone shut) I'll definitely be there Freddie!

S- what did Jay do now?

m- just being his usual possessive self!

S- mmm

E- So your going to the party alone? I don't think that's such a good idea.

D- Yeah, definitely not a good idea!

M- don't worry. Ill be careful!

E- I don't know… Sean im sorry but im going with manny.

M- No! you guys had plans. Jason and I did not have plans. Ill meet up with you later. Come on Freddie lets go!

(and they leave)

(at the table)

E- I hope shes ok.

S- im sure she will be. Freddie seemed like a pretty cool guy!

D- yeah but looks can be deceiving.

S- lets head home now guys.

(exit)

(Back at the house)

(Darcy is in her pajamas and Emma is in a bikini)

D- ow owww emma is sexy!

E-oh Darcy shut up! Sean and I are going to the beach for a midnight swim

D- Be careful

E- I will be.

(Sean comes in wearing a bathing suit)

S-Ready, gorgeous?

E- Yep!

(Jay and spinner walk in)

D- it's about time you showed up! I don't like to be left alone!

Sp- I know. (looks at emma and sean) where are you two going?

S- Swimming.

J- Where's Manny?

S- At the party oh possessive one!

J- You let her go by herself?!??!?!?

E- Yeah she said it would be alright…

(at the party)

F- see isn't this great?

M-Yeah it looks like a lot of fun!

F- Manny these are my friends (3 guys are standing there) This is Billy (points to a rather large built guy with bleached blonde hair) Huck (a tall skinny guy with red hair) and Gino (a short guy but obviously very strong).

M- hey guys its nice to meet you!

H-Well Manny, that's a very pretty name!

M-thanks! It's short for Manuela!

H- is that from Mexico?

(so Manny got into the whole story of her Philippine culture)

(Back at the house)

Sp-Jay where are you going?

J- Im going to find Manny! What if she gets hurt?

E- Jay don't be stupid! You don't even know where the party is!

J- Well I need to find her. I made a mistake! I cant lose her!

S-just let him go.

J-I'll be back later!

(At the party)

(manny and Huck are talking but the other 3 guys are all standing pretty close by)

M- So that's why I wanna be an actress someday.

H-That sounds interesting! Maybe we could go somewhere quieter and talk some more.

M- Hahaha. I know what you're thinking but I'm engaged! Sorry!

G- Well isn't that a shame.

(Billy opens a door and they throw manny inside. Gino throws her down on the bed and Huck and Freddie hold her down while Gino gets on top of her. Billy is guarding the door.)

M- Guys stop it! Help HELP ME!

F- Haha. Where's your fiance now?

J- Hes right here!

(all of them turn around and Jay is standing there with a bloody nose. He grabs Gino and knocks him out. Grabs Freddie and gets him into a choke hold.)

J- If you ever go near her again…I'll kill you.

(knocks him out and he knocks Huck out)

(he grabs Manny and hugs her)

J- Are you okay?

M- (crying) yes, thanks to you. I should've listened-

j-its ok!

M-no it isn't. Jay, You're bleeding!

J- yeah the big guy by the door wasn't so kind.

M- im so sorry. I shouldve listened.

J- I shouldn't be so controlling. From now on lets do stuff together please?

M- Okay. I love you.

J- I love you too. Now lets get out of here.

(meanwhile…on a secluded spot on the beach.)

e-the water is so pretty.

S- Just like you.

E- How am I so lucky? Great life. Great boyfriend. Great family. Great summer.

S- Karma, good things happen to good people. I however have no idea how I have such a good life.

E- Easy. You're a good person.

S- Yeah, the best thing that ever happened to me happened after I defend a kid in the ear!

E- Well yeah Degrassi is a pretty good school but-

S-No silly, I met you. You changed me for the better.

E- Im really glad that happened too! Do you think Toby would've grabbed the gun from Rick?

S- Good one. But I cant lose you. Ever.

E- Don't worry, I don't Plan on going anywhere anytime soon.

S- Emma I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Make me the happiest man in the world…(he pulls out a ring.)…and Marry me?

E-….What? Marry you??? Yes…YES! Yes I will! I love you soo much

S- I love you so much.

(they Kiss)

(later at the house)

(emma and Sean Barge into Manny and Jay's room. Manny is crying and Jay is hugging her.)

E-You guys will never guess- Manny!  
S-What happened?

J- just a little accident earlier. Nothing big.

M- Jay (sob) saved (sob) my (sob) life (sob)

J- Not your life dimples. They wouldn't have killed you.

E- O my god! Manny! (emma grabs her hand)

M- (stops crying instantly) Emma, What is that on your finger? (points to her ring)

E- oh yeah! I knew I was forgetting something! We're engaged!

M- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

E-AHHH I know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M- We're both engaged!!!

E- JOINT WEDDING!

(sean and jay both shook their heads no and laughed)

J- Congratulations man! This is so unexpected.

E- I know I thought the same thing!

S- I can be surprising sometimes.

E- Good surprises are my favorite.

(Darcy runs in, Spinner at her tail)

D-what's going on? All the commotion woke me up!

M- Sean and Emma are engaged!

D- NO WAY! Are you guys gonna have like a JOINT WEDDING?

J&S-NO!

(the girls all laugh)

Sp-(whispers to Jay) great. Now shes gonna get ideas!

J- You wouldn't be so lucky

D-congratulations guys!

(next day on the shore. The girls are laying out in their bikinis and the guys are throwing around a football.)

M- And that's when he came in and punched all of them out.

D- Wow how romantic!

E- Yeah. (Emma was to busy admiring her ring for the umpteenth time to listen to Manny's story)

Sp- How come you girls just lay there?

J- (jay put on his best girl voice) OMG SPINNER! They're getting tan!

S- Huddle up team (the girls lay back down and continue talking while the boys go in a huddle.)

E- Hey Darce, pass the o- OH MY GOD SEAN CAMERON! PUT ME DOWN!

(they had grabbed the girls and were carrying running into the ocean. The Air was filled with JASON HOGARTS, SEAN CAMERONS, and an occasional GAVIN MASON!!!! They eventually all ended up in the ocean. Soaking wet.)

M- Jay! Now my hair is gonna smell like salt!

J- Oh no!!

(they splash eachother for a while. All of a sudden a figure comes up to the shore where there stuff is.)

M- Oh no…Jay…

(Jay storms out of the water and up the beach.)

E-Is that..?

M-Freddie.

S-Ill be right back.

E-Sean don't fight him.

S-Im not going to. Im gonna stop jay from killing him!

Sp-Good Idea.

(they run after Jay)

D-Lets get a closer look

(the girls follow. Jay grabs Freddie's shirt. Quickly Sean and Spinner grab him and pull him away.)

J-I thought I told you to stay away.

F- Yeah I know that but-

J-Then why are you here?

S- man just stay away.

J- Buzz off sean. Don't tell me that you wouldn't do the same thing if this was Emma.

S- No. If this had happened to Emma, he'd be dead right now.

E- is it weird how they're so violent?

F- Yes. And I just came to apologize.

J- Apologize for what? Trying to rape my girlfriend? My fiancé? The woman I'm spending the rest of my life with?

F- it wasn't me that was trying to rape her it was Gino. My boss.

J- (grabs Manny) So you were selfishly gonna let your "boss"?

F- He was gonna have me killed!

J- Oh yeah? Well now your dead. (jay breaks free of them and grabs Freddie. Pins him to the ground and starts punching him uncontrollably)

M- STOP! I cant take this anymore! Just stop! (she starts crying and running back to the house.)

E- Jay just let him go.

(jay pushes him on the ground and runs after Manny)

(in the house in Jay and Manny's room. Manny is crying into her pillow.)

J- Babe, are you ok? Im so sorry, Manny. I was just trying to help.

M- Jay, you really scared me! I don't like the mean side of you. What if one day you turn on me and hurt me or one of my children.

J- I would never EVER hurt you. The only reason I act like that is because I care about you so much. I love you Manuela Santos.

M- And I love you. Just try to contain yourself please.

J- Ill work on it.

M- And Ill help you. What are fiancés for?

J- Well I can think of one thing.

M-(giggles)

(back on the beach)

E- (to freddie) Are you ok?

S- Emma, don't waste your breath on him. Lets go.

Sp- Stay away from our girlfriends.

S- Or you will be seeing us again.

(he gets up and runs)

Sp- my guess is we wont be seeing him ne time soon

D- spooky. I hate that.

E- Me too. I just hop he leaves us alone

S- The beach aint that big babe.

(the next day)

M- Are you sure you guys cant stay any longer?

Sp- I have work to get back to.

D- I have camp but well try to be back at the end of the summer!

(they all hug goodbye)

E- Bye darce!

M- I love you!

J- (mimicking Manny) I love you Spinner!

Sp- (blows a kiss at Jay) we'll be back!

(a couple weeks go bye and the beach is full of romance, love, friendship, and of course partying)

(emma and Manny are Tanning.)

M- so Em whats been going on? I feel like we haven't girl talked in forever.

E- If I tell you something will you promise not to tell Jay? And ESPECIALLY Sean?

M- Yeah, yeah. Your serets safe with me.

E- Manny, Im late.

M- Late to go where? I think that were on our own time out here.

E- No Manny, My period. It's late.

M- Oh no. You don't think?

E- Yes I do think. Im pregnant Manny.

M- You already took the test and everything?

E- Yes. Its legit.

M- Oh em. Its gonna be ok.

E- I know that sean will support me and my parents will be cool. But im not sure how I feel.

M- Are you gonna…You know….

E- NO! no way! Im keeping this baby. I am an adult and Sean and I are already engaged so I don't see a problem.

M- Then congratulations! How far along are you?

E- Well due to our dry spell I would have to say..3 months?

M- Wow em that's huge!

E- I know im telling Sean tonight

(at a restaurant later.)

S- So Em, the big news?

E- I understand if you don't want to marry me after I tell you this but-

S- Did you cheat? Who was it? Jay?

E- No! Never. I love you to much for that.

S- Ok? Then why would I want to leave you?

E- Sean, I'm pregnant.

S- Pregnant…? Like with a baby?

E- No Sean, like with a dog.

S- How did this happen?

E- I thought you would know? You were there!

S- Okay? So how far along?

E- Well do the math Sean! Id say about 3 months.

S- are you sure?

E- Positive.

(they sit quietly for a minute)

S- Well im certainly not leaving you. I think that we should have this baby. I was already planning on having a family with you I just didn't expect it this soon.

E- Well what does this mean?

S- this means where having a baby!

(A nearby golf course)

J- Geeze dude. That sucks.

S- thanks for the support man.

J- Well im glad it happened to you. Opposed to me.

S- So your saying you don't want kids?

J- Quite the opposite my friend. I want 6 kids.

S- huh. Then why do you feel sorry for me?

J- Sean your 19! How are you supposed to support a child. I want kids, but I want them when im older. That way Manny and I can have fun in our marriage.

S-Emma and I can still have fun. Plus Spike did it all by herself and Emma turned out fine.

J- Yeah well I guess so. This just gives us a chance to go for our dream.

S- Our dream?

J- Ok, my dream. Other then marrying Manny I want to create...wait for it….wait for it….BOOM Cameron and Hogart's Mechanic.

S- Oh you've got to be kidding me.

J- Yet I'm not my skeptical friend. You, me. Fixing cars. What we do best.

S- I need to learn how to become a father.

J- Well you have like 9 months to do that don't you.

S- like 6. I guess im moving to Smithdale.

J- Hey! What a coincidence! Me too!

S- Really? Does Manny know about this?

J- Well im gonna tell her soon.

(the four are at a club.)

E-This place is really cool!

M- Lets dance! I wanna dance!

J- Ok princess lets go.

(they all go dancing for a couple minutes.)

S- Em, Ill be right back. I have to go to the bathroom.

(sean goes to the bathroom)

(a guy comes up and starts dancing with emma)  
(the song ends)

??- Hey can I buy you a drink?

E- (flirtatious) Sure.

(they go to the bar)

??-What will you have?

E- Ill take a-

S-Emma?!? Who is this guy?

E- Oh sean this is…

???-Ben.

S- Well id like it if you left my fiance alone. (turns to emma) You know your not a loud to drink right?

E- Why no- oh.

S- You have to be really careful. No alcohol. No jumping. You said you wanted this baby and we need to make sure that it's healthy. Please for me can you stay away from scum too? You said you would marry me too. I need your full commitment, 100% for me and especially for our baby.

E- Im sorry. Just playful flirting.

B- ugh. (went off to play the same trick on Manny. 30 Seconds later he came back asking for Ice.)

S- You don't want to mess with Jay!

(later Manny and Jay are in bed)

J- Hey babe?

M- hmm.

J- What are we doing next year?

M- Well I don't even know what we're doing tomorrow.

J- No I mean what about us? How am I going to go a whole year without seeing your face?

M- You'll have pictures…

J- No Manny, I want to be able to smell you and hold you.

M- There's holidays and weekends..?

J- I don't think I can do it. I cant see you once every three months for four years. That's why I think I should move up to Smithdale. We can get an apartment together. Start our lives.

M- Yeah that sounds great except that I don't want to start my life yet. I want to get married. I want to get married to you. Not yet. I want to start a career. I want the college experience and I think I need to see how I do on my own. (jay was frowning) This definitely doesn't mean were breaking up. And Im not getting with any guys, and you BETTER not get with any girls. I just need to learn how to take care of myself. My father has been taking care of me my whole life and I know that you will take care of me. I just want to try to be by myself for a year. Ill see in if I need you with me.

J- You don't want me with you?

M- Jay, you know I love you. I just need to get to know myself a little bit more. I don't want to be like Sean and Emma. Sure they love each other but now theyre forced to be together.

J- I guess youre right. I mean I could use some growing up as well.

M- I love you.

J- I love you. But while your at college, you do know im just a phone call away. And if you ever need me ill be there.

M- Im gonna call you every day!

J- Well I guess that's something to look forward too.

M- Mhm. (and they Cuddle)

(in the hot tub. Manny is sitting on Jay's lap and Emma is sitting outside and sticking her feet in (not allowed in when your pregnant) and Sean is sitting next to Emma's legs in the hot tub)

E- This has been a really fun vacation!

J- I have an idea. Lets play a game.

(he gets up and goes into the house for a minute and brings out a bottle of tequila, 3 glasses, and a cup of water.)

S- what is this?

J- Never have I ever.

M- O god.

J- Ill say something like, Never have I ever cheated on someone and whoever cheated has to take a drink.

M- Jay you need like a whole bottle!

J- Ive never cheated on you… Just other girls.

M- Oh lucky me.

J- Ok. And some water for mother Emma.

E- Thanks.

J- Well you cant drink. I don't want Little Jason to be born without junk.

E- We're NOT naming our child after you Jay!

J- Ok, ok. Back to the game. Never have I ever been pregnant or gotten a girl pregnant.

(they all drank except for Jay)

J- Manny?

M- Yeah. I had an abortion. Craig's baby. I don't regret my decision.

J- either do I! ok so Manny, its your turn.

M- (Manny smiled) Never have I ever had an STD.

(Emma and Jay drank and looked away. Sean said nothing)

J- OK next question. Sean?

S- Never have I ever…broken someone's bone.

(They all drank except for Emma)

J- Manny?

M- Well technically it wasn't me but I broke Paige's leg.

E- Yeah that was really funny!

M-OK Emma, your turn.

E- Hmm. Never have I ever had an eating disorder.

(she was the only one that took a sip.)

J- Ok. Never have I ever had my boobs shown to the entire school.

M- Okay that was one time. And I was REALLY drunk!

E-not unlike now…

J- Take a drink babe.

(Manny's glass was empty so she refilled it and took a drink.)

M- oookkk, hmm never have I ever dealt drugs.

(Jay took a small sip)

M- I knew it!

J- It was the old Jay. You know I don't do drugs anymore.

M- OKAY! Sean it's your turn.

S- Ok. Never have I ever littered.

(they all drank…except for Emma)

E-What? I don't like polluting the environment.

(they all laughed)

(Emma and Sean's bed. Sean is asleep)

E- Sean, Sean? Wake up. Sean.

S-What?!?

E- I want to get married.

S- I no that was the whole idea when I proposed.

E- No not four years from now. Soon. This summer. On this beach.

S- Wait, what? I want you to have the wedding of your dreams, and don't think that because of this baby that im going to leave you. Im never leaving you.

(emma kisses him)

E- Now I want to be married even sooner. I want you with me in Smithdale and I want to see you everyday for the rest of my life.

S- You should be marrying Jay!

E- Why?

S- Oh never mind. What about your parents?

E- We have all the people we need. We can have another ceremony later. I want to be married right now.

S- Why? We're already living in sin!

E- Ha-ha.

S- Im serious though. I want don't want you to rush this.

E- Do you not want to marry me or something?

S-Em, you know if I had it my way wed have been married already.

E- well then what is it?

S- I want you to be ready.

E- I am ready. I don't care what any one else says. I am marrying Sean Cameron this weekend.

S- As long as we're together forever, I am in. I love you so much Emma Nelson.

E- Soon to be Mrs. Emma Cameron. Wow. This is really happening.

S- yes it is. In 6 months were going to be married parents living together at smithdale.

E- I love you.

(in the kitchen. The boys are at the store)

M- WHAT? Tomorrow? And I thought Jay was rushing things by asking to come to college with me!

E- It just seems right. With a baby around the corner it just seems like the right time and I love Sean more than anything. But he is coming with us right?

M- Emma your nineteen and Sean is twenty. I told him no, I need to do something on my own.

E- So? If we're mature enough to be parents then we are mature enough to be married. I think our child would want us to be married. We practically are married except the law part. Manny, you need to learn how to live with each other before you spend your life together. Do you expect Jay to just wait around for you for four years?

M-Well I guess your right. As long as im the maid of honor. Yeah I do. If he loves me hell respect that I want to try to grow up and I trust him to stay faithful to me.

E- Of course you're the maid of honor! Whatever you guys decide is fine with me but I think the baby might need to be around his god father.

(the boys walk in carrying bags)

J- we got some alcohol, for the toasts, some cake, for the reception, and a salad for-

(manny jumped into his arms.)

M- I love you Jason. Will you move to smithdale with me?

J- (kisses her) I would love nothing more. What's with the sudden change of heart?

M- I need you.

S- awwwww

M- Anyway baby Manny is gone need her God Father around too!

J- Please. Its baby Jason!

(Emma and Sean are on the porch watching the sun set.)

E-its so beautiful.

S- (looking at emma) yeah. It is.

E- I cant believe that this time tomorrow well be married.

S- I know, and six mo nths from now we'll be parents too. (sean touches Emma's stomach) What should be name the baby?

E- I was thinking Christine for a girl.

S-(made a face) After your mom?

E- well…yeah!

S- So we could name it Shane if it's a boy, after your dad. That way it will be Sean and Shane!

E- Ok. Bad idea.

(jay busts out onto the porch.)

J- Come on Cameron. We're going out.

S- out?

E- oh no…

J- Yep. A bachelor party. Plus it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding night!

S- I don't know Jay…

J- You don't have an option. Hurry up and say your goodbyes. We're leaving in 5.

(jay goes inside)

S- I wont go if you don't want…

E- No go. I want you to have a good time! But this is the last time we're going to see each other before we get married.

S- Wow. I never thought I'd get married before!

E- really? Wow.

(jay pokes his head out the door.)

J- Cameron, let's go!

S- Goodbye. I love you!

E- See you tomorrow!

(they kiss)

(sean walks out)

E- Last non married kiss.

(at a club)

S- Jay. This isn't funny. I want to go home!

J- to bad. Every man has a bachelor party before he is married, and what kind of best man would I be if I didn't throw you one!

S- I'll make sure to tell Emma to throw Manny a bachelerette party

J- Haha Cameron.

S- Do you even know where we're going any way?

J- Yeah. We're going to the…STRIP CLUB!

S- Are you kidding? Emma is gonna kill me!

J- Please, Manny probably ordered male strippers or something.

S- And your ok with that?

J- yep. Emma will be planning it. Haha plus shell already be married so there will be nothing to raunchy there! (they pull into the club.)

S- Oh boy.

(mannys room)

E- Manny, wake up!

M- mmmhm Jaaaaaaay I want to sleeeeeeeeep!

E- Manny, its emma. We have a problem.

M- Em! (she darts up) Whats wrong!?!?!?!

E- Jay took sean to a bachelor party!

M- oh brother. Its alright. Sean and Jay are good guys. They wont do anything wrong.

S- I know that, but is it weird that im not having a bachlorette party?

M- no. Not at all. Especially because your pregnant and everything.

E- Yeah I guess

(In Emma and Sean's room)

M- Wow Emma! You look fabulous!

E- Aww thanks! (emma was wearing just a simple white sun dress that went down to her ankles. She also wore pink lei around her neck. The same color of Manny's dress.)

M- How does it feel? You know, to about to be married?

E- Well im excited, nervous, scared, happy, and sad all at the same time. Plus im a little bit nauseous but I think that's just from the baby.

M- Wow! I cant wait to get married.

E- But its all so amazing Manny! Sean and I are going to be a team together forever and spend the rest of our lives together!

M- sounds great. But I cant believe I finally get to be in a wedding!

E- Yep cuz that's what today is all about.

(they laugh)

(in Manny and Sean's room)

J- Now look at that. Sean Cameron is a stud!

S- thanks Jay. Wow this is gonna be great!

J- Yeah buddy. You have it lucky! Manuela is gonna have big plans for our wedding. Flowers, photographer, the whole nine yards.

S- You don't want that?

J- Well I want what she wants of course, but I mean what would you rather wear on your wedding day, a nice polo like so (gestured to Sean's new baby blue polo), or a tuxedo that you'll wear once?

S- that's true.

J- Plus there'll be hundreds of people there I don't even know! Half of them probably wont speak English! O god! I hope Manny is Catholic!

S- Jay, chill. You have four amazing years to figure all of this stuff out!

J- yeah. Speaking of time, we're late!

S- great. Late to my own wedding

(they leave)

(on the beach. All that are there are Manny, Emma, Jay, Sean, and the priest.)

Priest- Dearly beloved, we gather here to celebrate the marriage of Emma Nelson and Sean Cameron. (more boring wedding stuff) Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. (Sean kissed Emma traditionally but romantically. No dipping of the head or anything cheesy like that.)

M-Awww!

Priest- Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cameron.

E- Wow. Im now Emma Cameron. Ill have to get used to that!

S- Yeah, me too! You look gorgeous Emma.

E- I will never forget this day. Not ever.

(jay and manny walk up to them)

J- Congratulations to the happy couple. Now lets move this party along to the bedroom.

E- Jay your such a perv!

(they all laugh)

(Jay and Manny are out to dinner. Emma and Sean are at a hotel for the weekend for there honeymoon)

J- So what do you think are friends are doing now?

M- is that all you think about?

J- Nope. I think about cars sometimes too.

M- Ugh. Do you really think that we're going to get married someday?

J- Well that's the plan.

M- but you know. People change.

J- (gets serious) The way I feel about you will never change.

M- Good. So when do you want to start apartment hunting?

J- I don't know. Don't worry about it. We'll have plenty of time.  
M- but all the good ones will be gone!

J- I don't care where we are, as long as we're together.

M- and that's why I love you.

(a week later. Emma and Sean are at the baby doctor in the waiting room)

S- this is exciting!

E- Yet, nerve wracking.

S- its ok. Im sure the baby is fine. You haven't had any alcohol or you haven't smoked and you've been taking it easy. Plus you've been eating right. Right?

E- Yes Sean. I told you im not anorexic anymore. That was soo two years ago.

S- I know. I'm just making sure for my baby's sake. Both of them.

(he kisses her on the cheek)

Nurse- Emma and Sean Cameron?

S- That's us.

(they go into the room)

N- Ok so you can put this on and sit there and put your feet in these stirrups.

(She leaves)

S- haha. This is really funny.

(Emma was struggling to get her feet into the stirrups)

E- Ugh this is so uncomfortable.

S- Just wait until youre fat!

E- Ew stop.

S- well its gonna happen soon!

E- Thanks for the support Sean. Real mature.

S- Im sorry Em. You know im just joking!

E- yeah. But im sure you'd be acting a little bit different if a 10 pound baby were to come out of your-

(doctor comes in. She is young but older than them.)

D- Mr. and Mrs. Cameron is it?

E- Emma, and this is Sean.

D- My name is Dr. Williams. Ill be checking you out today.

(she hooks the ultra sound machine to Emma.)

D- So would you like to no the sexes?

S- No, we want it to be a surprise-

E- SexES? As in plural???

D- Yes. You are having triplets!

S- Tri-tri- triplets? That's three right?

E- Three babies? At one time? Im going to be huge!

D- It's quite natural to be nervous.

S- How the hell am I supposed to pay for this?

E- We're both going to have to get really good jobs! What am I gonna do about school?

D- you'll be able to have a normal pregnancy but near the end youll have to st ay off your feet.

E- Ill take second semester off.

D- Would you like to see them?

S- like their pictures?

D- yep. On the monitor.

E- ugh. I don't know.

D- It's alright. Look.

S- Wow! (sure enough, 3 beating grey dots in a black screen.)

E- oh my!

D- you are due early December, but since you are having multiples it is most likely that you will be having them early.

S- oh my god.

E- Three babies Sean, THREE!

D- I can see youre already starting to show which is normal. And in 4 or 5 months you will have 3 babies.

S- three?

D- Three. Now I want to see you every 2 weeks for checkups while you're here and when you go back home I want you to find a doctor there. Here's a prescription for some pre- natal vitamins. Take it to the pharmacist out front and take them everyday.

S- thank you dr. Williams.

(she leaves)

E- Three kids Sean! 3 diapers per hour, 18 bottles a day, ahh so much!

S- Em, we can handle it. I no that we will love all of these kids so much. Just as long as at least one of them is a boy.

E- haha. Manny and my mom will flip. OW! This is not gonna be a fun delivery.

S-ill be right there with you. What else are husbands for?

E- I suppose I should look for jobs arou nd here for the summer. Start saving up for a big apartment.

S- or a house.

E- yeah that may be necessary.

S- No. I no of one! I had an uncle that lived up there who recently passed! My family has been trying to sell the house for ages!

E- Sean you're a genius! Ugh this is fantastic!

S- ill call my folks and explain to them. They'll be psyched about their knew grandchildren that they'll practically throw the keys at me!

M- TRIPLETS? You've got to be joking!

E- I wish I were, sort of. I mean im psyched that ill have kids but 3? Plus im not even twenty yet. I kinda wanted to work, save up money, and then start my family. Now I have to work while raising not one but 3 kids.

M- that's ok. I mean your mom had you young and you turned out fine.

E- Gee thanks manny!

M- Anytime. Well, what does Sean think about all this anyway?

E- Well I think hes thinking the same thing as me.

M- What are you going to do about the job situation?

E- that's what I need your help with. I need to find a summer job.

M- Hmm. Ill be right back. (she goes out of the room and comes running back in with a local newspaper, Jay at her heels)

J- Manny?!?! Can't I read my paper in peace?

M- Nope. This is an emergency! Emma needs a job.

J- I think we could cross prostitute off the list. I heard about the 3 stooges in there. Now there's a good chance you'll have at least one boy!

E- Ew. That's disgusting, and I was thinking along the lines of waitress or something like that.

J- Bad idea. You don't want to be on your feet too much.

M- Hmmm. What about the concession stand by the beach? It says here they're hiring.

J- Yeah. That's a good one!

M- It says 10 bucks an hour plus tips.

J- That's really good!

M- Let's go over and see about it.

E- Ok. I guess that's ok. I feel so bad working! You guys will be together so what will Sean do? Speaking of him has anyone seen him?

(Sean runs in)

S- I have great news! I just drove up to Wasega and convinced my parents to give us the house!  
E- That's great!

S- But the bad news is they have to come visit once a year.

E- So what? Well get over it.

S- They're totally stoked to have grandchildren. One other thing, I got a job!

E- (Hugs sean) This is fantastic!

S- Yeah I know! It's at a garage. It's a chain so the boss said I could work here for the summer and then in smithdale during school!

E- Yeah this is perfect! I'll just have to work the rest of the summer and then I'll get a job first semester of next year and I guess ill have to take the next semester of school off and I probably won't be working then either. Summer I might go part time somewhere. Aww Sean this is terrific!

S- Yeah except now I have to put 3 kids through college!

E- They'll get scholarships.

J- These are Sean's kids we're talking about

M- And Emma's!

S- We'll be fine.

E- Yep.

(next day. Emma is going to check out the job at the concession stand. Called The Stand.)

E-(dings the bell, and a girl about her age with red hair and freckles comes out from the back) Hi! I'm here about the job.

???- Hey! I'm Becca, My dad owns this place.

E- Cool! I'm Emma Cameron. I'm here to interview for the open position.\

B- Oh ok! Well how old are you?

E- eighteen. I just need it till the end of the summer.

B- Kay. I'm eighteen too! Have you had any previous job experience?

E- No, not really.

B- Hmm. This means I would have to train you.

E- No please! You don't understand how bad I need this job! Im going to have triplets!

B- Dang! You're hired!

E- Thank you thank you thank you!

B- your welcome!

E- My husband is gonna be so happy!

B-Woah?!? Husband? And your eighteen?

E- Yeah. The babies kind of rushed us but we're really in love.

B- That's good. Well anyway you start work tomorrow.

E- Ok. Thanks so much Becca! It was nice meeting you!

(Emma walks into the house. There's a note on the table that says "Hey Em-

At work, be back late. –S)

E-(sigh)

(Manny and Jay walk in from the beach)

M- Hey em! How was the interview?

E- Great I guess. I got the job out of pity I think.

J- Ah! The whole I have three babies inside me thing usually gets you the job.

E- Have you seen Sean?

J- Nope. Left early isn't gonna be back till late.

E- I wish he didn't have to work all the time.

J- More hours you put in higher your pay.

E- yeah.

M- Speaking of the babies, you're starting to show.

E- No, I'm not!

M- Yeah you are em!

J- But you're glowing too!

E- Shut up Jay and Manny I am not!

(Manny pulls her into the bathroom and sure enough her stomach is a bigger)

M- You're not fat or anything…It's just the babies.

E- Manny chill. Im not gonna go starving myself.

M- just double checking.

(next day. Emma is at work in a T-shirt that says the stand on it)

E- So how long have you lived here?

B- My whole life.

E- Wow! That's pretty lucky

B- Yeah. But its really hard to make friends cuz there not many locals and everyone else just comes here on vacation and always leave.

E- Aw! You can hang with me!

B- Thanks Emma! So when do I get to meet your husband?

E- Soon I hope. I haven't seen him in a while either.

(Jay walks up)

J- Ill take hmm a burger with tomatos, lettuce, no cheese, im trying to watch my thighs.

E- Haha. Hey Jay, where's Manny?

J- The princess is still asleep! So I decided to go for a stroll on the beach and I got a little hungry, so I decided to stop in and order some grub

E- Well you came to the right place.

(Becca was staring at Jay while Emma was cooking the burger)

E- Here Jay! That'd be $1.50. Unless you want to tip me!

J- heres one fifty. See you at home.

(Jay walks away)

B- Who was that handsome hunk?

E- Ew! That's my friend Jay.

B- He's hot!!

E- He's taken. He's engaged to my friend, Manny.

B- But he's not married yet, right?

E- Becca!

B- Sorry! I can't help it. I don't see hot guys like him usually.

E- Well you better stay away from Sean.

B- Oh don't worry! I would never do that to you!

(later that day)

E- kay Becca! Im heading out!

B- Ok, me too.

E- Want to come grab a bite with my friends and I. Maybe my husband will even be there.

B- Sounds great!

(they go back to the house where Manny, Sean, and Jay are playing scrabble)

M- What are you talking about? Aint is a real word!!

S- Manny what are you talking about? If it's not in the dictionary then it's not real.

M- You say aint all the time Sean.

S- No I don't manny. Im not from Texas. (sees Emma) Hey beautiful girl! (gets up and kisses her) Hi Babies! (touches her stomach) Long time no see!

E- I know where have you been?

S- Ah work. Im trying to make a good impression on the boss while putting in over time. More hours equals more money.

E- Ah yes. Everyone this is Becca. She works at the stand with me. Becca this is Sean, Jay and Manny.

B- Hey everyone! (she looked at Jay and giggled a little)

M- Nice to meet you.

E- Yep. She's coming out to dinner with us tonight.

J- Cool.

(Becca smiled)

(at the restaurant)

B- So Jay, what do you plan on doing with your life.

J- Living then dying.

M- She means long term you dunce.

J- I know. Well open a garage with my pal, Sean (sean rolled his eyes) wait a couple years and then marry this mean little vixen and wait for her to pop a few out, work till theyre out of college and probably after that then retire and die.

E- I like how you plan out when you're going to die

J- She said long term.

B- Sounds like you have your whole life planned out. Im more of a day by day type of girl.

M- I just let Jay do the planning.

(the waiter brings the check)

B- Let me buy!

E- Oh Becca that's soo sweet!

B- Please, it's the least I can do! Plus youre eating for four now!

E- ugh! Don't remind me. FATNESS!  
S- But it's beautiful!

E- Please.

B- Hey, lets go swimming

M- Yeah lets

B- Ill go grab my suit and meet you guys by the beach

E- Kay. See you soon!

(they leave)

(at the house. Emma and Manny are changing)

M- Did you think that Becca was hitting on Jay?

E- umm…No?

M- Emma?

E- Uh ok! Well today at the stand he came and bought a burger and when he left she said that he was like the hottest guy shed seen here. I told her he was engaged though.

M- Did she think you were joking?

E- I don't think so. I need a maternity bathing suit!

M- Urg. Now I have to make her jealous.

E- Why? She's really nice.

M- But its not everyday that someone likes jay!

E- Ok…

(knock at the door)

S- You girls ready? Becca is downstairs with Jay.  
(manny ran past him)

(emma laughed)

S- Am I missing something?

E- Just silly girl stuff

S- oh.

(at the beach. Sean is sitting next to emma with his arm around her and Jay is sitting next to her with manny in his lap. Becca is on the other side of Jay.)

B- Let's get in the ocean.

M- Count me out. I just washed my hair!

J- Im good.

E- You go ahead, Ill get in, in a minute.

B- Alright.

(she runs out to the ocean making an obnoxious amount of noise)

J- So whats her deal? Does she like Sean or something?

M- No doofus! She likes you!

J- Oh

M- Oh don't get all cocky

E- wait, where'd she go?

J- Oh my god! She's drowning! (he pushes manny off of him and runs into the ocean and pulls out an unconscious Becca)

E- (pulls out her cell phone) I'm calling 911!

(Jay Gives Becca mouth to mouth and then he quickly pulls away)

J- Ew! She gave me tongue!

B- (laughing) Haha! I fooled you guys! You shouldve seen the look on your faces. I knew youd come rescue me Jay!

J- you're insane!

E-Becca! That wasn't funny! You could've gotten hurt!

M- She still is! (Manny Jumped on top of her and started pulling her hair)

J- (jay grabs Manny and Sean grabs Becca) Woah ladies!

B- Jay, I know we're meant to be together.

M- You've known him for a night!

B- You cant have both of us Jay! Pick. Little miss Mexican or me?

M- Im Filipino you b****!

J- Im gonna have to go with Little Miss Mexican. Sorry.

B- (pulls away from Sean) Fine! If you ever want to, you know, hook up, then just come find me.

J- Will do.

(she walks away)

J- What a psycho!

M- Thank god you picked me! Other wise there would've been someone elses blood on the sand

E- Ew I have to work with her!

S- You should quit.

E- We need money. I make like 300 bucks a week with tips at that job. That's a bout the best we can do right now.

S- Ok. But we'll find you a better job soon. Just be careful

J- Ugh. Im tired. Lets go in

(Jay and Manny are in bed)

M- That was really freaky!

J- I know! There's some strange people on that beach!

M- I know! Freddy and then Becca! I knew she was trouble. Did you want to choose her? Like even a little bit?

J- Ew. No way! Not at all! She was cute but not up to my standards.

M- Which are?

J- Manny Santos.

M- Oh. Well I could see how she could be interested in you.

J- really? How so? Is it my charm, my dashing looks, my unavoidable wit?

M- All of those and more.

(Jay kisses her)

(its 3:00 in the morning)

E- Sean! Wake up?

S- Emma? Go back to sleep!

E- Sean, the babies are kicking! (she grabs his hand and places it on her stomach.)

S- They sure are! How does it feel?

E- like six feet are kicking my uterus. Plus I really have to pee.

S- Well at least they have all their limbs!

(emma ran into the bathroom)

(next morning, Jay is cooking breakfast. Sean comes downstairs)

S- Hey dude

J- Hey, how was your night?

S- Ok. Emma has to pee a lot, and plus the babies are kicking now so she hasn't been getting much sleep. Where's Manny? She's not pregnant too is she?

J- No way Jose! She just likes to sleep. What are you doing up so early?

S- Work.

J- On a Sunday? You need a break sometime.

S- I know. When the babies are born.

J- Yikes! That's a lot of working

S- It's a lot of babies.

(Emma walks in, still in her PJ's)

S- Hey babe! Did I wake you?

E- Know. These kids did.

J- Not even out yet and they're already causing trouble.

(the phone rings. Emma, who is closest to it grabs it.)

E- Hello? Who? Yeah one second. (she hands the phone to Sean) It's your mom. She sounds upset.

S- Hello? Yeah its me. What? WHAT? How? When? When is it? Yeah, Ill be there. It'll be ok. Ill see you soon. I love you. (he hangs up) (To Emma) It was my mom. Tracker is dead.

E- What? Oh my God Sean! I'm so sorry! (she runs over and hugs him)

S- Motorcycle accident. (he starts crying into Emma's shoulder.)

J- Man, I'm so sorry. (he pats him on the back)

S- He wanted to be an uncle so bad.

E- It's ok.

S- We have to go. To the funeral. It's tomorrow.

E- We'll go.

S- But I have work! I cant miss work! I need to buy food for the babies!

E- Sean its ok to miss a day or two.

J- Ill handle it. Ill cover for you

S- Thanks Jay. You're the best.

E- Why don't you go take a nap or rest. Take today off too.

J- Tell manny im gone.

E- Kay

(Jay goes to cover seans shift)

E- Why don't you go lay down

S- (still crying) Okay.

(sean goes into his room)

(Emma goes into Manny's room)

E- Manny, Sean's brother died.

M- Oh no!

E- yeah, I know. I finally got him to calm down and hes sleeping now. This is really hard.

M- Well you're his wife so I guess all you have to do is support him and tell him it'll be ok.

E- We're going to wasega later, for the funeral.

M- oh. His poor parents.

E- Yeah. Oh im supposed to tell you that Jay is at the shop covering for Sean.

M- Great. So I get to be here all by myself.

E- You could invite Becca over, you two seemed chummy.

(Manny threw a pillow at her)

M- Chummy. Great word, but unless it means extreme hatred then I don't know what you mean.

E- Yeah but you can still do something. Go siteseeing or something.

M- I have an Idea of what I can do.

E- Ok. Well im going to pack. Ill see you when we get back I guess.

M- Give Seany my love.

E- Will do.

(Later in the car. Emma is driving and Sean is in the passenger seat looking out the window)

E- Baby? Are you gonna be ok?

S- I think that I will be after the funeral.

E- Im so sorry. Do you know if your going to speak at the funeral?

S- Yeah, I am.

E- Ok. Well were almost there.

S- ok. What am I going to say to my mother?

E- Just say what you want to say, say what youre feeling.

S- Thank you, emma.

E- For?

S- Always being there for me.

E- That's what im here for, along with carrying many children at once.

(Manny is sitting in the house alone. Gets bored and calls Emma. It rings twice then goes to voicemail)

M- No service.

(she tries again and calls Jay. He picks up on the first ring)  
J- Hey baby whats kickin?

M- Im really bored. What time are you coming home?

J- God dimples I don't know. Eleven at the soonest.

M- Really? What am I supposed to do?

J- I don't know. Write a book. I do have good news though.

M- Ooh I love good news! What is it?

J- The manager here likes my work so much he offered me a good job It pays almost double the amount at the old garage!

M- Oh that's great!

J- But that also means longer hours. Plus I can work at the same garage as Sean in Smithdale!

M- But ill never see you.

J- But I can buy an apartment. This will be good for us.

M- Ok. Well Ill see you later. Im going to try to find something to keep me occupied.

J- By sweetie. I love you. Call me if you need me.

M- k. I love you too.

(manny hung up the phone and sighed.)

M-*thinking* could this day get any worse?

(she gets up and looks out the window. There was a lot of people on the beach so she decided to put on a bikini and go for a walk. She goes into the star bucks on the beach. While waiting for her frap she sees two girls talking)

???- What are we supposed to do, Allie? We don't have any place big enough.

A- I don't know Hannah!

H- It's her 21st birthday though.

M- Hey! I couldn't help but over hearing your conversation. I think I could help you.

A- really? You know of a place that can hold 100 people at least.

M- Oh yeah. And youre in luck, its free of cost.

H- Omg you're my hero…what's your name?

M- Manny.

H- Oh cool. Im Hannah and this is my friend Allie.

A- We need the big space for our other friend, Chelsie's birthday party. We'll supply the boose we just need a venue.

M- Cool. Why don't you guys come check it out.

A- Cool.

(at the house)

A- Wow this is great!

M- Thanks! So are you guys in?

H- Totally.

A- We'll be over at 7. People will be over at 7:15

M- Ok! Ill be ready by then

(Hannah and Allie leave)

(7:15)

M- Wow theres definitely a lot more people here than I though!

H- Oh this is a lot smaller than our usual parties

M-Huh… (she grabbed one of the drinks off the table) well then this should be a lot of fun!

A- Manny hey!

M- Hey Allie!

A- I want you to meet the birthday girl. Chelsie, Manny, Manny, Chelsie.

C-Thanks so much for the great party!

M- Oh no problem.

C- Here is my thank you present to you.

(She ushers over a tall guy with messy brown hair and eyes to match)

C- This is my brother, George.

M- Hey george!

G- Hey…Manny, right?

M- Yeah.

G- You wanna dance?

M- Yeah, sure.

(they go and dance for a while)

(jay is at work.)

J- *arghhh why did I offer to cover for sean? Its already 11:30! Oh Jason you jerk! His brother died! But what about Manny? Is it alright that I left her alone? Last time I did that…I don't even want to think about it. Why don't I call her?*

(Jay called Manny)

Manny's Voicemail- Hey its Manny! I obviously didn't answer which means you should leave a message! Ill get back to you later! I love you! *BEEEP*

J- ughh Manny! I hate it when you don't answer! Listen, I'm on my way home and I was wondering if you wanted me to bring you some food. I was thinking Italian. But I know you like Chinese. Why don't I go for something we both like. How about Mexican. Wow I just had a whole conversation with your voicemail! Just call me back ok? I love you!

(Jay walked to his car and went home)

(Wasega Beach after the funeral)

E- Sean? Baby? Can I get you anything?

S- ohhhhhhhh

E- Sean? Its ok. Everyone throws up! I throw up every morning! You have a valid excuse too.

S- I know Emma but I didn't mean to throw up all over you!

E- Oh its fine! When the babies are born I have a feeling that we're going to be getting thrown up on all the time!

S- Im sorry! I forgot all about the babies! I have been such a wreck about all of my problems that I have forgotten about you and how you have been!

E- Sean Im fine. Lay down, And sleep. Im going to go get you some food which you WILL eat. And you better eat it fast before my fat self eats all of it first!

S- Emma? Are you ok?

E- Yes sean im fine…NO SEAN! IM NOT FINE! Im fat and ugly and I have big feet and I throw up all the time and my breath stinks and im hot and sweaty and I really want sardine pizza right now!

S- *laughing* Emma, you aren't fat, your pregnant. And you aren't ugly, you're beautiful so are your feet. Ill go out and get us some food which well eat together and ill even go pick up some sardines ok? You take a cold shower and put on your jammys and ill be up in 45 minutes tops ok?

E- Ok sean. I love you.

S- I love you too. (He gets up and kisses her on the forehead. Then on the belly three times. ) I love you guys too!

(he leaves)

(at the house)

M-(drunk) Wow this is so much fun!

G- yeah it sure is! (he smiles at manny) Why don't we go somewhere quieter to talk.

M- okay!

(she took him into one of the spare bedrooms. Her phone beeped)

M- Wait I have a message. Do you mind if I check it?

G- Sure, go ahead.

(she listened to the message and smiled. Only jay. Even Drunk manny knew how much she loved him.)

G- has any one told you that you have really cute dimples?

M- (thinking of jay) Actually yeah. And I don't think this is a good idea. Im engaged, you know. (she showed him her ring)

G- (slipped the ring off her finger) I can keep a secret.

M-(Grabbing it) Give me that back! I need that! I love him! So much!

(She starts crying facedown into the pillow. George puts the ring next to her and runs out.)

Jay- What the..? (sees all the cars.) Oh no! (he walks in with a bag of Chinese food) Manny? Manny??? (a blonde chick with big boobs comes over to jay and starts grinding on him)

BC (blonde Chick)- Hey cutie? Wanna dance?

J- Ummm…No thanks?

BC- (touches his chest) Come on…

J- MANNY! MANNNY!!!!!! (gets frustrated) OK EVERYONE OUT NOW! OR ELES IM CALLING THE COPS! (Everyone was out of the house in 30 seconds) Gosh this place is a mess. Manny? (he went all around the house looking for her and finally found her in the extra bedroom) Manny? Are you alright? Did somebody hurt you?

M- Jay! Jay do you still love me?

J- (smiled at her) You're drunk.

M- I knew it! I knew you hated me!

J- Manny. I could NEVER hate you. Ill never even stop loving you.

M- Not even a little?

J- Not even at all.

M- Jay?

J- Yes baby?

M- I think im gonna throw up.

(jay picked up manny and ran into the bathroom)

(Emma and Sean walk in and Jay is at the table)

E- Hey!

J- Hey guys! How was the trip?

E- It was ok. For what you would expect.

J- I see, and how are you, Seany-o?

S-Im good. A little tired and starving thanks to Emma.

E- Im sorry! I cant help it! I eat for four now!

S- Yeah…Like I would want to eat any of that food that you have anyway. So where's the princess?

J- Her majesty is still sleeping

E- Still?? It's two in the afternoon!

J- I know. While I was covering for Cameron last night she got bored and threw a party and got a little intoxicated.

E-She what?

S- So that's why this place is such a mess!

J- Yeah. I just finished cleaning up the vomit and now im moving onto the spilled alcohol.

S- People were throwing up?

J- No. Just Manny.

E- Gross! She really was drunk!

J- Yeah. She was also crying a lot.

E- Uh-oh! I wonder what happened.

J- I know me too, but she was way to drunk for me to ask her.

S- (looks at watch) Damn! Im late for work!

J-Don't bother. You have the next 3 days off.

S- What..?

J- Yeah…I didn't feel like going in today cuz I was up late dealing with manny so youre…sick.

S- Gee thanks Jay!

E- Yay! Now we can spend some time together before we leave which. Which is a week incase you have forgotten.

(manny walks downstairs)

S- Well look whose decided to join us.

M- Haha. Sean Cameron: Comedian.

J- Looks like someone needs the Jay Hogart hangover special!  
(he kisses her on her head and then goes and puts a bunch of random ingredients into a blender)

M- What happened last night? All I remember are these two blonde chicks!

(Jay dropped what he was holding and turned around)

J- What? Tell me more!

M- Jay you perv! (punches his arm) They asked me to throw them a party then I got drunk. Some guy was hitting on me…what was his name? Greg? Glen? George! I think it was george! Well we went into the bedroom and he took off my-

J- MANNY! How could you do this to me!!

(he immediately started tearing up but then manny walked over to him)

M- MY RING! My ring you doofus! Then I remember nothing.

J- Oh. So you didn't cheat?

M- Of course not! I cant believe you would think that!

J- Well that's true. You did throw up on me after all.

M- I did!??! Oh my god jay, Im soo sorry!

J- That's ok. Just next time clean it up!

M- Well anyway…What are you two doing here?

E- (eyeing the blender concoction jay is making) We just got back from wasega….Do you mind making me one of those?

M- Ew!

S- Shes been having all sorts of weird cravings lately.

M- Im glad im not pregnant!

J- Aah someday though dear. There are many Jason Hogart seeds just waiting to be planted.

(manny takes a big gulp of the hangover juice)

(one week later Jay and Manny are walking on the beach)

M- I cant believe were leaving! I know what I want for my birthday!

J- This should be good.

M- I want a house on this beach!

J- Hmm I think that may be out of my budget.

M- Yeah?

J- (starts tickling her) Yeah! You better watch out Santos!

M- JAY!! Stop!

(He chases her around for a while and then lays down on the sand)

J- You ware me out woman!

M- Oh yeah? (she kneels next to him and gives him a kiss. Then lays down next to him. He puts his arm around her.)

M- Its so beautiful! This was a great summer.

J- Yep. Its about to get better though.

M- what? The summer? It's almost over!

J- No, our lives. Just think, we're moving in together, youre going to school, Emma and Sean are going to start there own country, its just gonna change and I think it will be for the best.

M- Yeah. Haha a family of five at at nineteen! I want a family but not for like ten years.

J- I think I can live with that.

(The sun sets on their summer)


End file.
